Blood Plus OneShot Collection
by Ravyn Skye
Summary: A collection of Saya/Haji oneshots for all to enjoy! Various ratings. New Chapter up.
1. Chapter 1

The Boy

Haji/Saya

The boy… That ill-tempered ill-mannered heathen who had come to the Zoo had grown

He'd grown tall, and strong, and courtly, and Saya knew he no longer – if he ever had – viewed her as his Mistress.

The comfortable barriers between Master and Servant were long, _long_ gone, but the less definable, and completely insurmountable (by civilized folk anyway), barrier of 'child' and 'young woman' had always kept Saya so incredibly _sure_ of their relationship.

Until now.

"_Haji! Haji! Come and see the new dress Joel bought for me!"_

Granted, this was entirely her fault; she threw his door open with no care for knocking, and she knew very well that servants were not allowed to have locks on their doors and therefore it was entirely her very own fault she'd seen _the boy_ in such a state of undress but… she really couldn't be _blamed _could she? It wasn't like she'd _wanted_ to look or anything! He was just so… there.

And just so… very, very… _naked_.

"_Saya!"_

On instinct he'd turned _toward _the sound of her voice, when by all rights he should have, the very least, given her his back, so it wasn't _entirely_ her fault, Saya surmised.

And so there she'd been… Frozen and standing in his doorway, watching as his cheeks filled with color and yet, _the boy_ seemed to rendered as immobile as she was right now.

Finally, her wits hence gather, Saya managed to deal with the situation as rationally as could be expected, under the circumstances…

"Pu… Put some clothes on, Haji!"

And yet, her further voyeurism could be solely blamed on the fact that Haji simply stood there for a good five seconds longer, with his mouth gaping like a fool.

Clearly, this whole debacle was quickly evolving so that at least a fair share of the blame could be placed squarely on _his shoulders_, right? Who could argue with such logic?

_As if any woman in their right mind would even _want _to look at… the boy._ _This is clearly, clearly, at least partially _his _fault_!


	2. For Once To Live To Love

I do not own Blood+ and make no money from this work of fanfiction.

For Once, To Live To Love

Slowly… Ever so painfully slowly the darkness gave way to consciousness, stiff limbs twitched as heartbeat quickened and blood flow brought renewed strength seeping into every fiber of her being.

There was something surrounding and encasing her, preventing her from strenching freely, and annoyance at the encumberment of movement encouraged an explosive surge of raw power. Saya burst through restrictive barrier and ripped the cocoon she didn't remember creating to shreds in an instant; leaving her wet, cold, naked and dazed on the floor of the shrine.

_Where am I? Who am I? And what is the wonderful scen-…_

"Saya." The source of the intoxicating scent drew nearer and she felt two strong hands, one decidedly different from the other, slip beneath her armpits, hoisting her up and forward into the welcoming embrace of a warm and waiting lap. A clawed hand sweeping through her over-long hair, and a softer, yet calloused hand wrapping around her waist and pulling her legs apart and over his hips; so she sat on his lap facing him, nudity completely ignored in favor of a smooth gentle baritone shushing and calming her with soft inarticulate sounds made deep in his throat.

"I'm here, Saya. Haji is here for you." The hand in her hair coasted down and gently – loving – cupped her jaw line and titled her face up, locking his wise gaze to her confused and startled eyes. He saw her mouth open, gape at him several times, before he finally took full advantage and sealed his mouth over hers, darting his tongue into the warm wet recesses of her mouth and swallowing the startled noise she made in response to his bold move. He persisted though, moving slowly but insistently against her soft lips; darting his tongue in and out and encouraging her to respond and coaxing her tongue to play with his.

_Haji… _ The name itself felt comforting and secure and Saya had some instinctual knowledge that she could trust him entirely. His scent and aura felt like… _home_ to her.

He slid his hand down from her jaw, to wrap softly around her throat then eventually back to entangle his fingers in the hairs at the nape of her neck and delighted in the shiver and soft moans he got for his efforts.

He had waited centuries to touch her like this, _service her _like this, and he knew no resistance as each of his explorations and each slide of skin and tongue was met eagerly. He could smell the soft perfume of newly-budding arousal in his queen and he felt himself respond in kind; his body becoming ready to service her intimately if that was what she so desired or required of him.

A chevalier really _did _do _everything _his queen wished… Including to mate with her, especially when she were in heat and her baser needs left her… _wanting_, and painfully aroused until such time as she were _satisfied._

_Later… _He promised himself. He wished for her to be fully awakened before they mated. He wanted her know herself; to know him, before they became… _lovers… _in the _true_ sense of the word.

He did not wish to simply _mate _with her to assuage her bodies base needs because of a biological heat. He wished to _make love _to her for the sole purpose of providing her with pleasure, and expressing his undying love for her through the most intimate of physical acts.

For once she was not to be simply his queen, but his… _woman_; and he not merely a chevalier in service but a _man _in hopeless and never-ending romantic love.

Her thin arms moved to from hanging loosely at her side to grip him, and another hand came up to tentatively trace the contours of his face.

His human hand moved from her waist down to cup and gently kneed one round bottom cheek and press her down while shoving his hips up, allowing her to feel the stiffness in his pants as proof of his desire.

She moaned and arched her back slightly, and he shuddered. Their kiss broke for merely a moment before she dove her head down and captured his lips again roughly.

_So right… This feels so right… _Saya wasn't too sure of what she was doing, only that doing it came as naturally as breathing.

This one _belonged _to her. This man, whoever he was, was _her_ man. Only he could and should touch her like this, and she could do as she pleased with him without thinking twice about it. There was no shame with him; no hesitation.

Suddenly and without warning of any kind, Saya's tentative explorations and sweet tender kiss became rough and demanding. Her fingers in Haji's hair tightened their grip to painful and Saya broke off the kiss, with glowing red eyes she stated the only word she knew at this point.

"_Hungry!"_ Saya growled, wrenching Haji's neck painfully to the side by the bruising grip she had of his hair.

Haji nodded and smiled softly, using his clawed hand he opened a small gash in his neck to get her started and guided her face down to his neck, pressing down gently on the back of her head. "Yes, my love… It is time to wake up."

_Time to wake up, Saya… But for once I do not ask you to __**fight**__… But __**to love**_**.**


	3. The Boy 2  Bloody Kiss

Blood+  
>SayaHaji  
>Rated T for violence<br>"What whippings could not beat out of him, Saya had killed with nothing but a bloody kiss."

The Boy

The ill-mannered, ill-tempered, disrespectful boy had all but vanished, lost to time that would not – could not – touch her.

Right before her eyes he'd grown tall, and strong, and become cultured and courtly. Saya remained exactly the same and all the while he'd sprung up like an oak, and his body became thick and sturdy with muscles and shoulders and hard, smooth planes of pale, inviting flesh… But the eyes of the boy had never changed.

The boy had been, Saya learned, purchased from his drunken degenerate of a gypsy father, more pimp than parent.

_"This is Haji, he'll be your new companion, Saya."_

The boy had come with haunted eyes, scars from hard hands and sharp strikes of wet leather across his back, and the sunken eyes of a life of poverty, that she had never known. Even at eleven, the boy, had been more world-wise, and life-weary than she.

_"Haji… Your back! Oh my goodness, what happened?"___

_"Joel…"___

_"Joel would never do something like that!"___

_"You don't know a goddamn thing about life, do you, "princess"?"_

Haji knew nothing of Cello, but everything of horses; he knew nothing of wine, but his moonshine was more potent than Joel's medical grade alcohol. He knew nothing of how to walk with grace and posture, or how to properly lift his chin and offer his arm to a lady, but the boy was most helpful in teaching Saya to sneak out after dark to explore the edges of her little world.

_"Haji, what are you doing?"___

_"Shut up, they'll hear you. Idiot."___

_"Haji, where are we going?"___

_"Anywhere we want…"_

But the boy… That rascal, that scoundrel, that ill-bred miscreant that Saya had known and so cherished was gone, replaced with a gentleman, a manservant, a... Chevalier who, if he did not have the breeding to be Noble by human standards was most certain a 'Knight' of another kind.

And Saya, as much as she loved the man, would always secretly mourn the loss of that sarcastic, impudent boy.

_"Haji, what are you doing?"___

_"Preparing a meal for you, and then it is important you rest."___

_"Haji… Let's go somewhere…"___

_"Where?"___

_"Anywhere we want to…"___

_"Are you sure that's wise, Saya?"___

_"Come on, Haji… Come with me! It will be fun to explore a new city at night!"_

And when he wearily walked to pick up his Cello case, bowing and following after her like some sort of automaton, mumbling more about fulfilling her 'wishes' and serving his 'queen'…

Saya knows she's mourning the loss of someone who died long ago…

What whippings could not beat out of him, Saya had killed with nothing but a bloody kiss.


End file.
